


apprehension and misconception

by ednae



Series: vld drabbles [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), blade of marmora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ednae/pseuds/ednae
Summary: Kolivan misinterprets the soft smiles and quiet laughter Keith and Lance share, and subsequently sticks his entire foot in his mouth.





	apprehension and misconception

**Author's Note:**

> reblog [here](https://stellunaria.tumblr.com/post/166963440937/can-you-write-about-the-blade-all-just-assuming)!

“See you later, space cowboy,” Lance says, his voice soft and delicate.

Keith tries to hide his laugh behind a cough, and he purses his lips to keep himself from smiling. “I told you to stop calling me that.”

“What?” Lance holds his arms up defensively. “You’re a cowboy, and we’re in space. Therefore, space cowboy.”

Keith rolls his eyes and lets his smile shine through, unable to hold it back any longer. “Yeah yeah, whatever. I’ll see you soon.”

Lance winks just before the screen flickers off and the room goes silent. Keith leans back in his chair and sighs, his lips still upturned as he replays the conversation in his head.

Footsteps echo down the hallway, startling Keith. He shakes his head and drops his smile before he turns to greet whatever Blade is coming to check on him.

Kolivan enters the bridge, his stern and stoic face so unlike Lance’s free and open expressions. He feels a twinge of loneliness.

“Have you finished your daily correspondence with your partner?” Kolivan asks, and Keith has to take a minute to process this.

“My…partner?” he repeats, worried that maybe something was lost in translation.

“The Red Paladin,” Kolivan elaborates, “Is he not your romantic partner?”

Keith’s eyes widen to the size of the nearest elliptical galaxy, and he feels his mouth go dry as the color drains from his face. “Wh-what? No, no he’s–he’s not-??”

Kolivan stares blankly as Keith sputters out half-words in attempt to defend himself. “I apologize for the misconception, then. You had simply acted in a way my culture would deem romantic.”

Keith feels a knot in his stomach. He thinks he’s probably gonna throw up. “I didn’t think it was that obvious.”

He puts his head in his hands as a pit of anxiety takes up residence inside him. He stays that way, overanalyzing and overthinking every single interaction he’d ever had with lance until he hears Kolivan clear his throat.

Keith lifts his head and sees the strangest and most out-of-place look on Kolivan’s face. He looks awkward, antsy, and so, so uncomfortable. “There is no shame in being infatuated,” he says, his voice strained and broken.

Keith lets out a dry chuckle, if only to ease Kolivan’s worries. “Thanks for the attempt. I…still have to think things through, though.”

Kolivan nods, unwilling to continue the conversation. Keith accepts this, since he’s not exactly keen on having an emotionless alien giving him relationship advice, either.

“I’m…gonna get ready,” Keith says.

“We will leave in thirty dobashes,” Kolivan responds. Keith nods as he stands, then skirts around his superior to the door.

When he’s alone in the hallway again, he breathes a sigh of relief, glad to be out of that awkward situation.

He can’t tell Lance yet, but…he’ll get there.


End file.
